Yoshitsune
is one of the main antagonists in Goemon: Shin Sedai Shūmei! and its remake, Goemon: New Age Shutsudō!. He is an effeminate character who wields a flute as his main weapon. Unlike most of the other bosses in the game, he conjures up a fair amount of sorcery rather than relying on technology during battle. He is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga. Personality Yoshitsune appears as a very proud and indifferent warrior, fairly spiteful and rather malevolent toward his foes. He is also arrogant, often laughing at his foes' alleged weaknesses when he strikes them with his attacks in a manner similar to that of Dochuki's. When his memories are restored, he shows a more gentle side during reunion with his close friend Benkei. Despite being saved by Goemon and friends' team, he has shown much spite toward them. Several examples include when he refused to thank them for having saved him in the first place, and when he refused Goemon and Ebisu's help after he collapses later from exhaustion. Fighting abilities For the most part, Yoshitsune is seen teleporting or flying throughout the field. He is usually playing his flute to unleash deadly musical notes, or trying to smack the living daylights out of the player by randomly landing near them and attacking. Second transformation When he is beaten, he transforms into a giant mosquito with duplicates of his flute as wings. Like in his first form, he'll usually be seen flying or teleporting. To attack, he'll fly on either end of the screen and began fluttering up and down, firing bolts of electricity at the player. He'll also fly off screen and call up beams from the ground. Giant robot Yoshitsune's Black Impact form is arguably the hardest of Neo Impact's fights. It can transform into a giant bat made of energy or several smaller ones that attack Neo Impact one by one. They can be deflected with a punch, but are indestructible and do not give the player ryō. Along with other deadly beam projectiles that boast his defenses, and quick movements, it is truly an evil force to be reckoned with. Defection Yoshitsune is playable for one level. His mission is to fly through a swarm of enemies much like a fixed-shooter arcade game. He can attack with energy waves, which increase in size depending on the player's current weapon level, ranging from the colors blue (1), red (2), or gold (3). Minamoto no Yoshitsune Yoshitsune is based off the famous Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a powerful samurai rumored to have learned the arts of the sword from the Tengu King. He is known for defeating the legendary Saitō Musashibō Benkei and his rival cousin, Minamoto No Yoshinaka. He committed seppuku in 1189 after being betrayed by Fujiwara no Yasuhira at the Battle of Koromo River. Trivia *The battle between Yoshitsune and Benkei is also referenced in Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon, where Ushiwaka (based on Yoshitsune's name as a child: Ushiwakamaru) gives Goemon a piece of wood to defeat another Benkei of their time. Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:New Age characters Category:New Age Shutsudō! characters Category:Shin Sedai Shūmei! characters